Special Request- Watch out for The Girl You Like
by MjxSvetta
Summary: What happens if Natsu again has something important to tell Lucy and Juvia buys another potion that doesn't quite well go to plan see what happens in this. Nalu, RoWen, Gruvia, Jerza, ElfEver and many more. Its a love fest. Couple one shot and lots of fluff. Please review.


**This is my fav fanfiction and is based off of the original Fairy Tail series episode 50 "Special request: Watch out for the boy you like!" I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the characters.**

 **~Mj**

* * *

 **Watch out for the girl you like!**

* * *

It was raining and raining hard. It was cold and damp causing Juvia to keep under her umbrella. There stood the magic shop. 'The black broom stick'. It was known for its potions. "Drip, drip drop." Said Juvia as the water of the god's thundered on her umbrella. She entered the shop to see an old crone stoking a black cat. She had little to now hair and was warty all over and had a long crafty nose that stuck out like the head of the bullet train. The crone lifted her eyes and said in a cackling voice "Welcome to 'The Black Broom Stick', let me know if you see anything you like." She continued to stroke her cat. Juvia looked at the shelves and could not find anything of the word 'LOVE' written on any of the veils. "Excuse me, by chance do you have any love potions?" Ask Juvia looking like she was begging.

"Yes I do young Lady, are you trying to snag a man?"

"Oh Yes, Juvia loves this man from the bottom of her heart."

"Oh what does he look like?"

"Raven hair, coal eyes and the nicest body with a calm personality. But he doesn't accept Juvia's feelings." Pouted Juvia.

"Really?" Said the crone scheming a smirk onto her face. This women was a witch and loved a little chaos to liven her mornings. Juvia nodded and looked at the women pleading with her clear blue eyes. The witch handed her a large veil filled with a pink liquid. "Blow a couple of bubbles into his mouth and he will fall head over heels in love with you."

"Really?" Said Juvia overjoyed, she was so stupid.

"Yes." Nodded the evil witch interested only in ripping of Juvia.

"How much Jewel?" Asked Juvia looking happy and worried at the price.

"100,000 jewel!" Said the women. Juvia looked at her feet and placed the bag of her rent money in front of the women and ran out of the shop with the vial in hand. And heard a loud cackling echoing from the shop.

…

* * *

 **Normal Pov.**

Lucy sat on the usual stool that she sat on. It was lazy Tuesday noon and Lucy was craving action and her head was lying on the table top like a sponge absorbing self-pity. Lucy wanted to go on a job. "What's wrong Lucy?" Mira asked looking at the bored blonde catching Lucy's attention. "Why aren't you on a job?" Mira continued when Lucy didn't answer.

"Natsu said that he wants to chill out and take a break. But we have been chilling out for a week now and my rent is due at the end of the week and I only have half." Lucy whined and started to wipe her head across the top like a cloth that Mira used to clean the desk.

"Why don't you take a job with some else." Suggested Mira looking down at her shallow fiend who seemed blue.

"No it would be too weird. I mean we are partners and doing a job with anyone else just seems like a new language annoying a peculiar." Lucy said her spirits still ghostly on the floor. Mira thought that they need raising and her scheming mind concocted a new hair brain scheme to get Natsu and Lucy together.

"It's almost like you two are a couple." Mira chimed happy about the idea of her shipping the two together.

"OH it is so not like that." Lucy said angrily. Her and Natsu as if. She knew what the idea of that event all too well.

"Oh but you would be just perfect together." Mira said and imagined little Natsu and Lucy's running round the place and she started to think of a babysitting routine. It was hard to believe that this used to be one of the most feared wizards of Fairy Tail and that she could change into a she demon.

"Mira don't even go there I am not going through that again." Lucy said and this puzzled Mira as she didn't know what had transpired when she said those exact same words two years ago and cause Lucy to grow a crush on the pyro maniac.

"But you never know Natsu deep down have feelings for you?" Mira smiled and continued to let the brain run wild. Lucy didn't reply only to see the pyro punching Gray deep in the face and his boyish attitude take centre stage. _At least he isn't dancing on the table tops like last time._ Lucy mumbled in her thoughts.

"Defiantly a pass Mira." Lucy said as Mira kept her head deep in the clouds.

"Oh, but you would be just perfect together." She continued to fantasize. And Lucy just shook her head and began to walk home.

"Still a pass Mira." Lucy waved as then she came face to face with Natsu. Lucy's heart began to pound as she ran right out of the guild pushing past Natsu and panted hard while still running hold her chest where her heart pounded. "Why do I feel this way about Natsu, please don't tell me that I love him." Lucy said allowed as she slowed her pace to a stop as she opened the door to her apartment. She calmed herself and decided to take a bath to calm herself right down to normal or at least close to that.

…

* * *

Back at the guild Natsu continued his brawl with Gray and then stuck Erza in the back of the head making her face plant her strawberry cake that she had just ordered. "NATSU." She growled and Natsu gulped and back away still on the floor. "Did your magic finally turn your brain into a lump of charcoal?" She continued to growl and her voice thundered like that of a God. _They should have called her Thor not Titania._ Thought Natsu.

"It's always good to unwind right Happy?"Natsu gulped. And looked at his blue friend who was on a nearby table nibbling a fish that Lucy had bought. "Aye." Said the cat.

Erza simply huffed and walked away to another slice of strawberry cake. Natsu wiped his hand across his forehead in relief and his thoughts had chased to Lucy. _Why was she acting weird earlier? He had something really important to tell her._

Meanwhile beyond the open guild was a pillar. Just and ordinary pillar and Juvia's favourite place to watch Gray. She loved how her dashing price with his raven hair and his coal eyes moved around so coolly and how he destroyed his competition. Not even Lyon compared to him. In Juvia's hand was grasped a bottle, a potion she had bought. "This time my love I will not fail." Juvia undid the lid and was dry in mouth at the thought of her darling Gray giving her a passionate glance unknown to Juvia this potion was a love potion but it had some requirements for it to work. Juvia was ready to blow the bubbles but a raging sea of nerves filled her tummy with butterflies. Juvia looked down at the bottle, then Gray, bottle, Gray, bottle, Gray, bottle, Gray. But she could not do it and screwed the lid on tight hoping next time for her to have the confidence to do it.

Little did Juvia know that this vial was filled with something really dangerous for girls that is.

… **.**

* * *

"That stupid girl the love potion I gave has no effect on men only on girls. It makes them fall head over heels in love with the first man that they see. She is in for a real treat. The potion I gave her can be bought anywhere. Just that there is lot of potion in that vial as well as a load of potion excels. This is going to be hilarious and best of all I don't do refunds." The witch Cackled

…

* * *

Lucy sat in her apartment's bath taking in the warmth that seeped into her muscles. It was so refreshing to be in this bath and chilling. Earlier that day all she blushed furiously at Natsu who looked like he wanted to talk to her. Lucy pulled out of the bath wrapped in a towel and opened the door to see Natsu in her house. Lucy went red all over as Natsu stood up and walked to her taking her hands. "I really need to tell you something." She blushed so hard she felt faint and pushed Natsu from her and he cocked his head as she was acting weird.

"Would you get out" She said taking a long breath to catch herself from passing out from blushing.

"But I need to tell you something, it's really important" He said in protest. The word _LIKE_ kept popping into her head and Mira's words "You never know deep down Natsu might have feelings for you."

"JUST GET OT OF HERE!" She said just wanting to calm herself down. Natsu said "Okay, okay there's not need to be rude." and turned to the open window. "Se yah tomorrow then Luce." He climbed onto the window frame and jumped as Lucy said "At least use the door you dope." But he was gone. She shook hard and said "Oh no why do I feel so funny?" She had fell for the pink haired idiot.

She sighed and sank to her knees wondering want he had meant to say to her. She started to fantasize about them as a couple and taking long walks. She slapped herself. "How could I even dream this up?" She looked at her knees "It's obvious he wants to confess but I have got to turn him down I am sorry Natsu." She looked saddened at her knees and stood up and dressed into some comfortable clothes to write in.

… **.**

* * *

 **The next day.**

Lucy was sitting at table thinking about Levy's book that she had attempted to write that was place in front of her. She had asked and embarrassed Levy if she could read it purely to get Natsu out of her head. Just the thought of him drove her to madness. Levy was also reading Lucy's new book and was now showing Erza who also apparently loved books and so did her boyfriend Jellal. Lucy sipped on her strawberry milkshake and wondered on Levy's choice of vocabulary when an arm circled her shoulders "Hey Luce watch yah doin'?" Lucy sent her drink sky high at Natsu's sudden arrival and blush sharply as he looked at her eyes closely.

"Hands off. Please don't just drape your arms over someone." She scolded Natsu and stood up and walked away from Natsu.

"Hey what?" Natsu said

Then Mira's words echoed in her mind, actually Mira was up in the rafters above Lucy sounding ghostly, "Natsu deep down might have feelings for you." Lucy walked stiff and let her mind voice rain supreme with a fluster of thoughts. _I mean I might like Natsu. But I am worried if we are compatible then again I have never been on a date with a boy before so I don't know who I am compatible with._ Lucy stood up and sighed as Natsu continued to follow her down the hall. "Lucy, please wait." He said but she wasn't listening.

"Natsu I have had enough stop acting like an idiot." Said Gray challenging Natsu in his underwear.

"I'll fight you after you put some clothes on ice-for-breath." Sai Natsu as he huffed at Gray's half naked body.

"When did that happen?" Said Gray as he walked off to find his clothes. Natsu walked away and scoffed. While Gray walked around looking for his spare grab that was somewhere on the floor. Juvia was behind her pillar and looked at her vial full of pink liquid and undid the lid. She said under her breath "I was too scared yesterday but seeing my dear darling Gray-sama fills me with new hope." She huffed as bubbles flew into Grays's mouth but then change direction and hurried towards Mirajane. Juvia was annoyed and blew again and again the bubbles flew to Levy and to Erza.

She blew again landing in Cana's mouth. Then to Charle's then Wendy's then Lisanna's after that to Bisca and then to Asuka. Juvia then saw the vial empty. Completely wasted on girls who would all fall in love with her. Then Juvia a saw the label it read:

 _Love Potion to get the girl you want._

 _Directions: Blow bubble into the mouth of the person or target of choice. Be aware that the potion only lasts one hour per bubble and takes thirty seconds to react. Be the first man that your women sees and she will fall head over heels for you._

 _Side Effects: May include possessive behaviour, fighting with other subjects of potion, drowsiness and change in personality. Please note this potion will not work on GUYS._

Juvia's heart sank. This was a potion to get girls. She had wasted her rents money for this. What had she done? She was scammed again all because of her hopeless love. Then Juvia looked up to see Mirajane's eyes catch on to Laxus sitting at the bar table looking annoyed at the lack of S class quests. Mira hurried over to Laxus and gave him a huge hug and freaked him out by preaching "I LOVE YOU LAXUS." Laxus was stunned and said "WHAT?" in a booming voice.

While this was happening Erza was arguing with Meldy about how much she loved Jellal. While Jellal sat in the middle looking freaked out and trying to calm the two down. "I love Jellal." Shouted Erza.

"Well I love him more." Replied Meldy, who also swallowed a bubble.

"I do"

"No, I do." Each girl grabbed an arm and started to pull.

"Help me." Wailed Jellal.

Meanwhile Levy was clinging on to an annoyed and embarrassed Gajeel and she was chewing his ear. He was annoyed at that. But he had to admit that he did love Levy. This really annoyed Jet and Droy who both sat glaring at Gajeel and thinking jealous thoughts. _How come he gets Levy? I love Levy. Why does he always get what we want?_

Cana was also acting weird as she was hanging off freed only wearing her bra and underwear making him blush hard. It was his only weakness after all. Then was Evergreen who was saying how much she loved Elfman and how much she loved him preaching about his manliness "Say again would you Elfy."

"Elfy?" Said a confused and blushing Elfman "I'm a man." Evergreen cheered and wrapped her arms around Elfman and hugged him tight. Then came Charle and Wendy who were both sitting next to each other looking at their feet or in Charle's case paws. Then Romeo walked up to Wendy.

"Wendy are you okay?" Asked Romeo being a gentleman. Wendy looked up to see Romeo and her heart sang with the sound of a thousand birds. She pictured herself a princess and Romeo as her prince saving her to live happily ever after. _What is this feeling?_ She thought. Wendy blushed at Romeo and asked. "Romeo?"

"Yeah Wendy what do you want to ask me?" He replied to Wendy

"What is the name of the feeling when our heart pounds and you like someone a lot?" She asked in a skipping tone.

"Love, I guess? Why do you care?" He asked her and was blushing at the thought of why Wendy asked him that.

"Oh, it's a secret." Said Wendy putting a finger to her cheek smirking and swaying then she latched onto Romeo. He blushed hard as she leaned in and kissed his cheek taking in his scent. It was the beginning of young love. **(Let me know if you want a side story of RoWen connected to this in the reviews or via PM)**.

While this was going on Charle had glimpsed Lily and was expecting his kiwi that he was eating "If you eat with the skin it tastes so nice."

"Does it really taste that nice?" Charle asked mesmerised by Lily. Meanwhile Happy was glaring at Lily and was very angry that he had taken his love from him.

Above all of this Lisanna was walking towards Gray and was caught in the wind of the moment that she didn't even see Alzack drowning in affection from both his wife and daughter not that he loved it but they were turning into his own personal Juvias. Lisanna was blushing hard at Gray and her mind flooded with thoughts _I never noticed this before but Gray is so cute. He's tall, handsome and super cool literally. He is way better than Natsu. I think. I think. I think that I. I am in love with Gray!_

Juvia ran forward and walled Gray from Lisanna. "What do you think you're doing to Juvia's Gray-sama? _"_

"I think I am in love with you Gray" Cooed Lisanna. He pushed past Juvia and latched onto him like a limpet.

"You what?" Gray said blushing. This was Lisanna Natsu's girl saying that she loved him and there was Juvia the girl he was starting to like on the floor angry and crying at the same time.

"Juvia are you-" He was cut off when Juvia to latched herself onto Gray.

"Gray-sama!" They both cried.

"Oh no now I have two of them!" Gray cursed as they both were clinging onto him. He wondered if Natsu was having better luck with Lucy.

… **.**

* * *

Lucy was walking towards the bar and had noticed all the strange happenings to her guild mates. Her nakama were going crazy well even more crazy than normal. Then someone caught her wrist and she saw Natsu and looked at him and blushed hard.

"I have something really important to tell you." He said and looked at me with his strong onyx eyes.

"Okay." Lucy gulped.

"I can't say anything but meet me under the Solar Tree in South Gate Park Tonight at six." He said blushing.

 _Is he blushing? Yes he's blushing._ Thought Lucy and then balled her fists. "Natsu?" A demonic aura screamed round her.

"Yeah?" He gulped and he saw that Lucy and Erza had seemed to switch personalities.

"You better not want Virgo to dig up some damn fucking treasure again?" She growled as her hair flew it was as if she was turning into one of Mira's she demon forms.

"No, no, no I promise Lucy its nothing like that *gulp* It's more of a d-d-a-at-t-" before he could finish he slapped his hand over his mouth and ran out of the guild doors and stuck up a hand waving behind him. _Was he trying to say date? No it's Natsu I doubt he even knows what a date is._ Lucy thought and then him blushing came back into her head and she said "Hey Mira I'm going like now okay?" Lucy said as she left slowly looking down at her feet.

"Okay." Said an overly optimistic and drunk sounded Mira who was still clinging on to a now very red fuming and embarrassed Laxus. Mira had been playing with his blonde hair and tickling his heavy muscles causing him squeal like a five year old on Christmas. Whereas Lisanna was glaring at Juvia and Juvia was glaring at Lisanna. They both wanted Gray and they pushed him down of a nearby bench and looked at him with crossed arms. "Gray now down to business. Which one of us do you like the most?" Both girls glared as hard as Erza and dug into Gray's soul.

He gulped and did not give them a straight answer "I mean you girls are both great and your both cute. And well you're both girls." He continued until Lisanna pulled down onto him a glared like what Mira did as a teenager. "Cut to the chase already, it's obvious that you like me more right?" Lisanna bent down and pulled the top of her chest down revealing the top of her bust. She was trying to seduce him and she sat on him with her legs wide over his lap and started to lightly stroke his chin softly. "Right Gray?" Gray gulped as she began down his chest pulling herself in even closer to him and pushed on his stomach as she came in inches from his lips.

"Lisanna, I" Gray could not spit out the words when her lips started to touch his he thought that she would claim him when a water blast knock Lisanna off of him and left him drenched. Normally Gray would hate being wet but this time he didn't care as he saved his singlemanship. Until he looked at Juvia as tears jetted down her cheeks. Lisanna stood up and glared at Juvia and held her hair up high. "He's mine alright?" Juvia shook her head she would not let Gray go and then Gray stood up and said "I chose Juvia."

"You what?" Said Lisanna and then she sank to her knees and cried hard a deep flow tears that could rival that of Juvia's. Juvia ran to Gray and hugged him "Gray-sama does this mean that you love Juvia?" She asked him

Gray turned away and stared at the wall and said "No I just think you're less annoying." He was very bad at lying. "Gray-sama.?" Asked Juvia

"Yeah what?" Gray answered as Juvia pulled him in and kissed him

"I love you too." She said when they parted and Gray blushed. _Maybe that potion did work after all_ thought Juvia.

… **.**

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed and recounted at what Natsu said "Meet me under the Solar Tree in South Gate Park at six." Right know it was quarter-too-five that left her with at least an hour to get ready. She had already bathed and was now stuck on what to do next. Plue sat behind her dancing. Lucy then imagined her meeting with Natsu.

 **Lucy's Fantasy**

 _I walked slowly towards him my heart pounding and fast. I looked up to see Natsu turn around to look at me. Hey why he all cute looking. Then he walks near me. I had to say no I mean this was for our team not my own personal beliefs. He walks closer to me and then links his fingers with mine. "Hey lovely Lady, let's have thirty-three babies together okay Lucy?" But strangely I nod and then it jumps to a time skip and I and Natsu have kids. Well at least this time they don't look like Happy._

" _Whaaa." The babies scream._

" _I am all fired up." Say Natsu laughing and I chuckled in return._

 **Fantasy over**

"Why was that still imprinted in my mind?" She said to herself as Plue's time was up as she was fantasizing. "Oh this is a perfect time to wear my new dress." She looked at herself in the mirror to show a blue dress with a blue suit like top and a flaring bottom much like the one she wore whilst fight nirvana. The skirt had a heart kruez running down it. _Yes I look smoking hot in this!_ She thought while fist pulling. _Wait I am not supposed to._

Then Lucy called out Cancer but once she summoned him she knocked him back to the celestial spirit world with a large punch. Then she fixed it up herself and sat at the desk tapping her fingers and waited for another forty five minutes.

…

* * *

The guilds chaos of love ended when the bell sounded five. Lisanna who had been weeing for fifteen minutes suddenly snapped and looked at her soaked hand and at the giant puddle beneath her. "What the Hell?" She said and stood up. Just then Gray and Juvia came over to her curiously then Gray asked her "Are you back to normal?"

"What do you mean back to normal? What have I been acting weird lately?" She asked obviously she didn't have any memory of what happened and then Gray and Juvia told her everything. "Oh my God. I am so sorry I don't know what came over me? I hope that you can except that I don't like you Gray in any romantic way. Whatever happened made me go weird." Lisanna teared up.

"It's fine. Really there's no need to cry about it." Gray waved his hands about trying to calm Lisanna down.

"I'm not crying about that. I'm crying about how Natsu will feel about this. Well that is if he doesn't confess to Lucy tonight." She mumbled.

"Did you just Natsu was going to confess to Lucy." Gray asked Lisanna mind blown that the pyromaniac knew how to confess. Lisanna nodded and said "he asked me how I thought he should confess to Lucy."

"So that's why he's been acting weird all day and yesterday." Juvia said in realisation.

Meanwhile at five all the over guild members woke up from their love trances. "Jellal is mine" Shouted Meldy "No he's my boyfriend." Said Erza just hen like a ringing alarm clock they woke up. Putting a hands to their heads in pain. Erza looked at Meldy and to Jellal who was cowering under the table looking very chicken at his point. "Are you girls back to normal?" Said Jellal

"I think so." Said Erza as when Jellal got out from under the table he came in and kissed Erza heavily on the cheeks and Meldy walked off to give them some privacy. While this was going Levy woke up from her state to see her sucking Gajeel's ear. She hissed and walked back and tripped over the book she was reading that Lucy had written. Gajeel walked over to her fallen form and pinched the bottom of her chin, angled her face and kissed her. Levy way surprised but then melted into the kiss and kissed him back.

Then next to wake up was Cana she stretched out noticing a very drunk Freed beneath her and he was blushing hard and then she notice that half her bra was off and she hissed and pulled it back up. Next to them was Evergreen passionately kissing Elfman when in the midst of a kiss evergreen snapped out and looked at Elfman and pulled away blushing and going crazy about what she woke up to.

"Ever are you okay?" Elfman said and she only nodded in return.

Mirajane continued to annoy Laxus a lot by poking him and patting his head. And constantly stroking him. He was blushed red and a bit of pure pink. He looked up to then see Mira blushing hard and then stand up still then went pale and fell like rock in water with a loud boom Laxus caught her in his arms the impact of his landing still echoed. Next to snap was Wendy, she and Romeo were quickly exchanging words of complement about what they thought of each other.

"Cute."

"Sweet."

"Petite"

"The boy I like." Wendy snapped out mid-sentence and then cried out causing Romeo to become worried and then she looked at him starry eyed. "Did I just say that?" She gulped as Romeo nodded in a vacant return.

Charle then snapped out to see Happy looking horns with Lily. "How dare you steal my love away from me" barked Happy which was strange for a cat.

"I don't know what you're talking about for the 579th time already." Said Lily as he had no idea about what Happy was saying.

"Boys what are you doing?" Said a very annoyed Charle and she had her forepaws on her hips with her tail swooshing impatiently.

"Are you back to normal?" Asked Happy looking strangely worried at Charle causing her to blush a bit. "What do you mean tomcat?" Charle asked getting a sigh of relief from both Happy and Lily just what had transpired. And if you were wondering what happened to Alzack, Bisca and Asuka woke up to but they teased Alzack by pretending to be the same when the potions effects were still active.

… **.**

* * *

 **Lucy's Pov**

I walked along the wall of the river I was running late but could not run _. It was only Natsu after all it's not like there was some great importance or something for me to be there on time was there._ I saw the fisherman as I usually do but as it was July it was getting dark at this time even at six a clock. "Hey Lucy don't go falling in before your big date." He called. But he was right "I won't. Wait it's not a date." But the fisherman had already driven away in his boat. My reflection in the water was perfect and I continued onto South Gate Park to meet Natsu with this some great importance.

 **In the park**

It was cold. I wished that I had a coat or I was Gray or something then at least I would be warm. Ii saw Natsu standing beneath the tree and I blushed. Then a cold wind made my spine shiver and it carried my scent to Natsu who turned and walked towards me. He held me in his arms and looked into my eyes. I expected him to say something stupid and I prepared my hand for a slapping but then again he did promise me he wouldn't do anything stupid but I had the had anyway. He gazed at my eyes for a long time and said allowed "Your eyes are beautiful Luce. They're complex and like a maze but they seem a lot like melted chocolate." I blushed was this the same Natsu. The crazy flamebrain, pyromaniac and my best friend and team mate.

"Lucy what day is it today?" he asked me bluntly it was a strange.

"Wednesday July 7th why do you ask?" He looked at me and then said.

"This was the day I lost Igneel in both when I was a kid and when he died," I looked down saddened about what he said "but it's also the same day I met someone who can fill the hole in my heart and even make a whole new one,." I was very surprised now and I thought in my mind, July 7th was the day I met Natsu in Hargeon. "It was the day I met you, the day I fell in love." Natsu blushed even redder than I. _Did he just say he fell in love as in me oh my god, he loves me?_ I thought to myself. "I love you Luce, I was chance we met, by choice we became friend and fate that I fell for you, and I really do love you Lucy!" He gave me the grin I had be dying to see. He confessed to me in the most romantic place and in the most romantic way.

"Oh Natsu." I hugged him even tighter and we looked at the stars. "Did you get help with that?" I asked him and he placed a hand behind his head and scratched it and nodded.

"Natsu?" I asked

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." I kissed him passionately and he kissed me too. Why would I ever turn him down when I feel this way?

… **.**

* * *

 **The Next day,**

The guild certainly was different. A lot of love had spread yesterday not just for me and Natsu. Gray and Juvia were together. Freed and Cana, Laxus and Mira, Evergreen and Elfman, Levy and Gajeel and strangest of all was Wendy and Romeo. The master was over joyed at all the new couples and he said that he could not wait for the next generation to come forth. And never could I.

…

* * *

 **I hope you guys like my story this was a one shot and was supposed to have some humour and it was what I hope to happen if the events ever transpire again. I hope you guys like this and pretty soon my new fanfiction will be out Fairy Tail the next generation. I thinking about naming Natsu and Lucy's children in age order: Ryuu, Luna, Igneel, Fay, Layla, Michelle and I can't decide on the youngest boy so leave a review with your name.**

 **For Gray and Juvia its: Storm, Rin and Sylvia**

 **For Gajeel and Levy its: Joanna, Mercury and one more review to tell me your suggestions.**

 **Mira and Laxus: Jenny and Lexi**

 **Who should Lisanna be paired with but her kids are: Everjane, Roseanna**

 **Jellal and Erza: Simon and Rosemary**

 **Romeo and Wendy: Juliet**

 **Elfman and Evergreen: Spruce, Maple, Arya**

 **If you have any suggestions for names leave in review and also if you want any couple side stories I also want a RoWen side story but your choice.**

 **See yah next weekend**

 **~Mj**


End file.
